


Neon Smoke

by PinkC0bra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90's aesthetic, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips, Roadtrip, Slow Burn, bokuto is iwaizumi's college friend and he will make some small appearances, hajime smokes and rides a motorcycle and he will be the death of me (and tooru), more tags to appear later on, road trip au, the classic roadtrip fic, the rating will go up but lets put it at teen for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkC0bra/pseuds/PinkC0bra
Summary: The idea sounded too romantic. Too unrealistic. Like something he would read in novels. Like runaway youths riding into pink sunsets. Feeling like they could live forever and that the world belongs to them. Where money is no issue and sleeping under the stars houses no danger. Where dancing in the rain is worth millions and breathing is gold.In which Hajime and Tooru go on a roadtrip together on Hajime's motorcycle, and try to patch up old wounds.





	Neon Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my long due first iwaoi fanfic. I spend allot of time and love on this baby so i hope you appreciate it.
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by [Into You by Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek) hence the neon, motorcycle roadtrip, cheap beers and motel rooms, 90's aesthetic. This fic also takes place mid 2000's. 
> 
> Also my friend [Lie-chan](http://lie-chan.tumblr.com/) encouraged me to write this and helped me with some ideas and my friend (And amazing artist) [Amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/) helped me with scenes and how the story flows and also offered some great ideas so check them out!
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy.

“I just don't know Kou.” Hajime says after taking a sip of his beer.

It's a friday night and Hajime is sitting cross legged on Koutarou’s old, worn down couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. The fabric is peeling off the cushions, and Hajime isn't making it any better as he is nervously plucking at a loose flap of fabric on the side. Thinking back, Hajime does realize this couch has seen better days, and it reminds him of how long he has known Koutarou already. 

“Well,” Koutarou leans forward and takes a swig of his beer. “I don't know either, so maybe you should just talk about it with him. I think then you'll get your answer.”  

“So you're telling me that I should just go to his place, plop down on the couch, and start a whole heavy conversation about this?” A small piece of fabric of the couch is ripped off in frustration and Hajime quickly stuffs it between the cushions.

“Nahhh just take him somewhere with that “fancy” motorcycle of yours.” Koutarou waves his arms around while explaining and almost spills his beer.

“Get like, far away with him so there is no going back until you guys talked it out. And just make a trip out of it. Have a little fun! We have summer break coming up soon, and you and I both know you are not gonna do anything exciting in your free weeks, except maybe come to my place to drink and smoke a bit, and mope over this same thing over and over again till my ears fall off.”

Hajime huffs at this, but he can’t deny it because he knows it’s true.

“I think going on a little trip will do you good.” Koutarou pats Hajime on the shoulder. Almost as if reassuring Hajime everything is going to be okay. But He can’t help but feel a little anxious about this idea.

“I’m not sure if a trip is going to be a good idea.”

Koutarou places his beer down on the coffee table and places both his arms on Hajime’s shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. It’s not usual that Hajime sees Koutarou being so serious.

Koutarou takes a deep breath.

“Hajime, you need to talk this out with Tooru.”

 

 

============================

 

 

When Tooru left the campus yards on his way home he expected his day to continue just as usual. He would saunter his way home, cook up some dinner or reheat the last bits of yesterdays meal, and sit on the couch, changing channels until his eyes started to fall shut.

He did not in the least expect to see his best friend waiting for him at the gates while leaning against the wall.

Hajime’s motorcycle was parked next to him while he was smoking the last bit of a cigarette, gazing towards the street looking at passing by cars. His worn down leather jacket was casually draped over his shoulders and his black dr. Martins matched his washed out jeans pretty well.

Once Hajime actually noticed that Tooru had been standing a few meters away from him, waiting for Hajime to notice him, he quickly flicked the cigarette butt away, pretending that Tooru had not just seen him smoking. He knew the action was futile but it was more out of principle.

He expected Tooru to make a whole ordeal out of ‘him not noticing him immediately after he could have seen him’ or even the ‘smoking’ bit, but Tooru stayed surprisingly calm. It oughta come with their situation.

“Are you here to give me a lift home?” Tooru quipped while placing a hand on his hip, overlooking the fact that it took two hours to just drive from Hajime’s college to his.

“Sort of.” Hajime shrugged.

He thought it was best to explain the rest of this ridiculous idea to Tooru when he was dropped of at his dorm. So he turned around towards his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet from the steering wheel and an extra helmet for Tooru from the small storage compartment under his seat and stuck it out towards him.

Hajime learned throughout spending all these years together with him that Tooru might be amazing in hiding his emotions, but the sparkle of joy that blinked in his eye while he handed him his helmet was impossible to miss.

Once he strapped on his helmet and made sure Tooru’s was secured too, he grabbed his motorcycle and swung his leg over it to sit down.

When he stuck the key into the ignition and let the engine of his metal beast rumble a little, he patted the small space behind him indicating Tooru to sit down. “Hold on.” he told him and, careful at first, he felt Tooru’s arms encircle his waist.

They drove away from the campus greens in the hazy afternoon.

 

 

============================

 

 

Months had already passed since he had last seen Tooru.

Communication was sparse. This mostly had to do with texting being not the cheapest way of communicating and writing letters took forever.

They called.

Occasionally.

It was weird to see his best friend again after being apart for so long. He could remember the days Tooru would cry because he couldn't see Hajime that day.

Once Hajime had explained his ridiculous plan to him, Tooru was now currently busy with gathering his limited amount of clothing. It didn't surprise Hajime that the second he told Tooru about a road trip on his motorcycle with just the two of them, he would get excited. Tooru was always up for impromptu adventures and this was one of the few times the idea sparked from Hajime.

He was leaning against the door watching Tooru gather his stuff. plucking at his nails absentmindedly. At one point he asked if he could roll a cigarette in here, to which Tooru shrugged and asked if he was getting addicted.

He scoffed at that and then decided not to roll a cigarette after all.

The room was now occupied by a heavy atmosphere.

The ticking of hajime picking at his stub nails, and tooru gathering the last few pieces of his clothes, was all they could hear.

When did talking become so awkward?

Hajime took a deep breath.

Tooru was softly humming while looking underneath his bed for something, but after a while of searching the humming slowly turned into huffs of annoyance.

“What are you looking for?” Hajime asked.

Tooru crawled out from underneath his bed and stood up placing a hand on his hip while blowing some of his hair away from his face with a huff.

“Do you remember that bag that I took with me when we went camping? You know, the one we almost burned because of that marshmallow incident?”

“You mean the one _you_ almost burned because of that marshmallow incident. For real, what reaction is it when your marshmallow is on fire to just flick it of the stick?”

“I couldn't know that it would land exactly on my bag!”

They both laugh at that. It was quite hilarious in the hindsight.

“I can’t believe you still have that thing.” Hajime chuckles out softly.

“Of course i do! Anyways, I'll go check in the hallway closet if i have it there.”

Hajime remembered their small camping trip fondly. They were finally old enough to go camping on their own. Their camping spot was in a field about 15 minutes walking away from their homes. Even though once every few hours one of their parents would come check up on them, they felt like they were the only ones there. As if that field was their own world.

They had packed Tooru’s backpack with all the necessities, but back then marshmallows and a flashlight were all the necessities you would need. Hajime had laughed about how Tooru’s backpack looked far too big for his body. But now it would be an ideal travel bag.

He remembered that Tooru’s dad helped them make a campfire for their marshmallows and a few hour later when Hajime had ran home for help, Tooru’s dad came running back to put it, and Tooru’s backpack, out. The marshmallow incident was complete panic and caused quite a scolding from their parents, but now they could laugh about it.

Thinking about it made a small smile spread over Hajime’s lips.

While Tooru was in the hallway, rummaging through the closet, hajime noticed a small stack of cd’s next to Tooru’s radio. Between the multiple David Bowie cd’s, he saw some cd’s that Hajime didn’t know Tooru owned.

If he hadn’t known Tooru’s taste in music, than the Led Zeppelin cd’s would’ve looked normal, but Hajime knew better that Led Zeppelin was _his_ music, and not Tooru’s. He picked up one of the cases and he heard Tooru coming back into the room.

“Are you now listening to Led Zeppelin?” He questioned.

Tooru shrugged “Occasionally.”

“I can't recall you ever saying you liked Led Zeppelin.”

“Me neither.”

 

 

============================

 

 

Tooru was leaning against the wall of his apartment, backpack settled on his back. Since there was enough room in the backpack left after Tooru packed his stuff they decided to share it and now it was filled with most of their belongings. Hajime put the last of their stuff in the small compartment cabin under the seat of his motorcycle, a cigarette Hanging low on his lips.

“So. where are we going?” Tooru asked.

“Umm I'm not sure.”

“You didn't plan on going anywhere?”

“I kinda planned on wandering around. Finding out where the road would take us…”

The idea sounded too romantic. Too unrealistic. Like something he would read in novels. Like runaway youths riding into pink sunsets. Feeling like they could live forever and that the world belongs to them. Where money is no issue and sleeping under the stars houses no danger. Where dancing in the rain is worth millions and breathing is gold.

“The shore would be nice.” Tooru spoke softly.

“Hmm?” Hajime took his burned up cigarette from his lips and dropped it on the ground, putting it out.

“I haven't been to the sea in a long time.” Tooru said.

Tooru then buttoned up his denim jacket littered with patches, and grabbed his helmet from the handlebars. He then turned around, smiling softly.

“Take me there Hajime.”

 

 

============================

 

 

Hajime took a deep breath, eyes focused on the road.

The wind was blowing through his clothes. It felt harsh but comforting at the same time. Like he was being embraced by a thick warm coat.

This exact feeling is what he loved about riding his motorcycle.

The certain feeling of freedom.

It felt like he was coming closer to the everlasting dream of flight.

But what kept him grounded was the feeling of Tooru’s arms wrapped around his waist.

It felt surreal.

Tooru’s fingers danced over his shirt cautiously but his grip was locked tight. He shifted slightly, constantly repositioning himself on the back. It was almost as if he was nervous. But after a while Tooru felt content with his position and laid his head down on Hajime’s shoulder.

It felt comfortable. Physical touch was normal for them. It was the reassurance that Tooru was there and he still liked hanging out with him. The past few years they had been slowly drifting away from each other with the imminent fear that they would lose touch.

The late night phone calls they had felt empty at times. As if they left words unspoken. Not opening up as much as they used to. But there were also times where they would hang up with tears from laughter in their eyes and phone bills higher than they actually could afford.

But Hajime always felt like the phone calls weren't completely sincere. Tooru could hide a lot of troubles with just his voice. Hajime wanted to see Tooru’s expression, see his body language whenever he spoke. So he could see if his words weren't true and he could help him, and offer him support and advice.

So with Tooru’s body heat pressed up against his back he couldn't help but feel secure.

In the end it felt like nothing had changed.

 

 

============================

 

 

The sun was slowly starting to sink behind the horizon, painting the sky pink and leaving a soft glow around them.

It was soothing.

The day had gone over smoothly. They had only made small breaks to look at the map, drink some water and take a wizz, so they had traversed quite some distance in the first day.

It felt like they had left their weekly lives kilometers behind them.

As the neon lights of a motel sign came into view they both exhaled a sigh of relief. Neither planned on driving the whole night and some food was much appreciated by now.

When Hajime had finished parking his motorcycle at the side of the motel he lit a cigarette. He looked satisfied exhaling the first bit of smoke. His black hair was a little mussed and the setting sunlight grazed his tan skin softly. The smoke clouds slowly danced their way around his features and Tooru couldn't help but stare. All He could think of in that moment is how handsome his friend looked. A low rumble from his stomach dragged him out of his trance and reminded him that they had not eaten in awhile.

“Wanna go get some food?” Tooru said as he motioned over to the small convenience store across the street.

Tooru had just taken of his helmet which had tousled his brown curls. It looked like a mess. Hajime chuckled lightly. Tooru looked adorable totally unaware that his hair was anything but its normal style. Hajime took his last drag of his cigarette and put it out on the ground.

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

 

 

============================

 

 

Tooru practically launched himself towards their bed the second they entered their motel room.

They had just come back from the little convenience store, bags carrying some readymade sandwiches and cheap beer. They had decided to check into a room with a queen size bed just big enough for the two of them since that was the cheapest solution. They had shared quite the number of beds throughout their childhood so a queen size bed wouldn't be a big deal. They had gotten a weird stare from the receptionist at that, but Tooru simple cut in with a smile saying they were just two friends on a roadtrip and left it at that.

As Tooru draped himself over the bed, Hajime set the bag with the trademark black burn spot down on the floor.

“You know, _you_ could also carry your bag.” Hajime said.

“Both of our stuff is in it, so we should carry it equally, and I think _I_ had it on my back for the whole ride.” Tooru said while tapping his finger on his cheek, feigning ignorance. “So I think it's only fair that it's your turn now.”

“You don't have to act like smartass all the time, you know.”

“Oh I know.” Tooru said as he rolled over, hanging his head upside down over the edge of the bed. “But i want to.” a cocky smirk spread across his face.

At that Hajime gently tossed Tooru’s sandwich at his face. Which caused Tooru to flail his arms around in surprise, losing his balance and almost falling of the bed.

“What was that supposed to be?!” Tooru said while flipping his body around so he could lay on his stomach again.

“Your dinner.” came Hajimes monotone reply.

That sentence was followed by a loud snort from Tooru. He could always appreciate Hajime’s dry humour.

While scrambling over the bed to grab his sandwich he forgot where on the bed he was exactly located, and before he knew it, he felt his ass hit the floor signified by a loud thud.

It was silent for just a second.

Tooru threw his head backward to look at Hajime and Hajime looked back at him.

And then they burst out in laughter.

 

 

============================

 

 

It was long after the sun had sunk behind the horizon.

The pink hues in the sky had made way for dusk to creep in.

The both of them were sitting on the concrete pavement at the doorstep of their motel room, beer in hand, enjoying the calm chirping of crickets.

The soft hum of a nearby radio playing slow guitar music with the occasional static is the song keeping them company.

It reminds Hajime of their early teens. Tooru would stay over at Hajime’s house almost every saturday night in the summer. I would be past their bedtime and the soon to appear stars invited them over to be watched. They would sneak out together and stargaze on Hajime's porch, Where they would talk about everything and nothing.

It feels slightly different now though.

Right now Hajime doesn't know what Tooru does on a daily basis, if he studies hard every day, if the friends he has on his new school know anything about his (still running) childhood obsession over space. Hajime doesn't even know if that obsession got toned down over the past months spent apart.

Sure they cover the basic of what happens in their daily lives over their phone calls but stuff like that is rarely talked about.

The deep conversations they would have while stargazing are now absent.

And now it’s the same situation like in their childhood, they were sitting outside. stargazing. He could start a conversation at any time, but he’s at a loss of words.

He doesn't know the current Tooru as well as the Tooru he used to know and it scares him.

It feels alien. As if to use Tooru’s words.

The urge to close the gap between them is overpowering. But something in his conscience is holding him back. As if wanting to tread carefully due to past events.

So he doesn't.

 

 

============================

 

 

Its a little past midnight.

All they can hear now is the chirping of crickets. The static radio has stopped playing long ago. Their beer bottles empty.

They had retreated into their room and dove underneath the scratchy covers. They used to do this all the time, sharing beds. But now Hajime smells like cigarettes and it doesn't feel cozy anymore, but cramped.

“When did you start smoking?” Tooru whispers.

Tooru hears Hajime grunt softly next to him. He was probably trying to sleep already.

“A year ago.” comes out as a soft reply. It doesn't sound like something he is proud of.

It surprises Tooru that he has not told him that, even though he started already a year ago. Or that he didn't see it the last time they met up. He always used to hate the smell, but now that it surrounds Hajime it’s oddly comforting.

“Why?”

Hajime wants to say all kinds of things. He wants to say everything, anything, but he knows it isn't right.

So he just lies.

“Stress.”

At that Tooru turns around in the bed and drags a little bit of the covers with him. His back is now turned towards Hajime. They are lying in the same bed but there is so much distance between them. Its nauseating.

“You should stop. Or at least not do it as much.” Tooru whispers.

Hajime just smiles softly. It's not like Tooru can see anyways.

“Goodnight” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check me out on [tumblr](http://pinkc0bra.tumblr.com/) my inbox is always open and i love talking about my story (or anything for that matter) so dont be shy to drop by.


End file.
